


Dental Troubles

by peterpandesal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, YUI'S CRUSH IS TOO LEGIT OK, but still, can we also tag jocasta and oedipus, don't touch me i might spontaneously combust, i think i'm going to cry, it's really tacky, my goodness they are so adorable, ofc I know daichi and suga are husbando and waifu, this is the corniest fic I have written in my entire career as amateur writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpandesal/pseuds/peterpandesal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michimiya goes to the dentist and Daichi asks why Oedipus married his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dental Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> most of the yui/daichi fics i've read features daichi (oh captain my captain) as a really dense ball of moronity so here he kinda...has a clue? and it's still not proofread thoroughly so i'm owning that and please excuse all the erratum coming your way.  
> this was just a mere word-vomit because i was bored (???) i'm sorry

* * *

 

“It’s called a power bar,”

“And? What does it contain? Charged particles? If I eat this will I get electrocuted?”

The men’s volleyball team grimaces at the female captain. “You know what, just eat it.”

Michimiya Yui shrugs, tears the plastic open, and it’s a chocolate bar. “Oh, goody. Thanks, Sawamura. Why’s it called a ‘power bar’?”

He’s really tired and about to pass out. He doesn’t have the strength to even explain things. “Um, because, science?”

She punches him lightly on the shoulder. “Come on,”

Sawamura sighs. “You know how carbohydrates are utilized by the body so it can have energy?”

“ _Oh,_ ”

They’re walking home late, on a Friday night, their practices just adjourned for the day. Just when the men’s volleyball team was going to move out so were the women’s, and as Daichi wouldn’t let a lady go home by herself if he could help it, he volunteered in walking her home (much to Sugawara’s delight), though their residences were far apart.

He’s talking about the first-years that just joined the team; how their quick attacks are so accurate it’s creepy, and how that tall _megane_ blonde was, though uninspired, good at what he’s doing; that he has a homework in English that he still hasn’t finished; their teacher just told them to read a summary of _Oedipus Rex_ but _he can’t,_ because first of all there’s the tournaments coming up and that English is a formidable opponent, and Michimiya’s listening attentively while going for her third bite, when suddenly her heavy hand pounds against his chest, stopping Sawamura in his tracks, and she coughs like she’s choked on something.

“Ow!” he coughs, his pipe momentarily closing, in his belief. “What was that for?”

Under the yellow street light, Michimiya’s two hands are against her left cheek, her face contorted in a grotesque expression, exclaiming incoherently, “My—pff—hurff!”

“What? What’s wrong?” he panics, his mind racing a hundred miles per second for a solution, though he’s never encountered this kind of situation before. “Michimiya, tell me! Is it expired?”

She shakes her head, tears glistening, her hands still clutching her puffed cheek.

Instinctively, he tugs her hands down with one hand, and frames her chin with the other, unhinging the jaw that’s been so tightly closed. He tilts her head up to expose the opened mouth with light.

“Swmrrr—itchmff—doshhh…” under other circumstances she would be immensely happy, but in this situation? _Oh no_.

Sawamura doesn’t even grimace looking at the unswallowed chewed food in her mouth. “Michimiya,” he says, and he names her feared suspicion. “You have cavities?”

She finally breaks free from him, and says, or tries to, “I know, I’m gross!”

Daichi sighs as she rambles on and on how cavities are not something girls her age are supposed to have, that she takes care of her dental health, _she really does_ , and somewhere in her words comes in the possibility of her not being able to play for the tournaments because it might get worse, until Daichi stops her with a, “Michimiya. Just have it removed.”

She pauses, and looks at him carefully. “But I won’t be able to practice then? And I have no time!”

“But that would be worse than not being able to play in the tournament, yes?” he uses the half-intimidating, half-fathering tone he uses on his team when they start to get erratic.

“Fine,” she takes a swig from the water bottle she happens to be carrying. They continue walking. “I’ll do it soon.”

“But how soon is ‘soon’?”

“Um,” she hesitates. “Next week?”

“How about tomorrow?”

“I can’t. Practice. Only very few of us are committed and I—”

“I’ll go with you.”

For the fraction of a second she thinks she’s going to have a cardiac arrest. “W-what? Sawamura, y-you can’t. Your team will have practice too, right?”

“I know. It’s wrong to leave them, but it’s also wrong to leave that damaged tooth—teeth—there, too. And, Sugawara can handle them.”

She makes a mental note to herself that if any second now he asks why she’s red, she’s going to respond that it’s because of the tooth. “B-but…I’ll go alone?”

Sawamura snorts a stifled laughter, like he knows something she doesn’t.

“Hey! What?”

There’s that smile on his mature face that makes it seem like he’s aged backwards, the smile that she’s found really cute and eventually unbearably fond of. “Michimiya, please.”

“ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ ” she scoffs. Doesn’t he _trust_ her? She’s old enough to go to the dentist and not get scared. Well there’s anesthesia anyway so what’s there for him to laugh at?

“Well, we’re here.”

“Oh.” She didn't even notice. He starts bidding goodbye, and she wants to ask what he means by “ _Michimiya, please_ ” but is not given a chance as he’s already waved a hand with a, “I’ll pick you up at 10 tomorrow, okay?”

His back recedes in the distance as he walks away. Slowly, her hand lands on her left cheek, then caresses her chin that he’s touched. And then she slaps herself. “Yui, it’s not what you think.”

 

 

_23:34_

**From:** Michimiya Yui

**Message Body:**

_Cavities._

 

Suga squints looking at his screen and taps back, _have it removed then._

His phone blinks again and he opens her message.

 _That’s not the problem_.

He yawns, and replies, _What is_?

 _Sawamura’s coming with me to the dentist tomorrow_.

Michimiya picks up her phone after a minute and sees—

  
_23:40_

 **From:** Sugawara Koushi

**Message Body:**

_!!!??/?////????.. >>>!!!..,,.!!!!.,..>><<!!!_

-

_23:41_

**From:** Sugawara Koushi

**Message Body:**

_Sorry; that was me expressing my excitement._

 

She picks up her phone and sighs. _Come on, Suga! This isn’t making things any better!_

— _What? You told me you’re just going to act “chill” when he’s around. And you’ve been carrying on for two years so what’s the big deal?_

_Suga…_

_—Michimiya. I’m practically rejoicing here. Why aren’t you happy?_

_You just don’t understand a girl’s feelings, don’t you?_

_—on the contrary, madame. Wait, is it because you think he doesn’t like you back?_

_Um, only about ABSOLUTELY_

_—LOL_

_What in the world does that even mean_

_—I’m going to sleep, Michimiya. I have an entire volleyball team to lead tomorrow. Also, Daichi still hasn’t accomplished that English assignment we have so please help him while you’re at it. Have fun on your date!!!!_

“Wait, no—” she says to her phone, but she figures it’s pointless to prolong the conversation and besides, Sugawara doesn’t seem to be on her side on this. Or is he? He always giggles in secret, she knows even when not looking, whenever he finds her and Daichi interacting with each other. Suga was the one who first figured out her feelings for Sawamura, before she even realized it. Suga out-and-out claimed it, one day, with a tilt of his head, “ _You two are so cute.”_ And just recently, like a week ago, when Yui was having trouble rallying her team into good shape and Sawamura gave her one of his signature pep talks, “ _Daichi is so oblivious. I want to punch him_.”

“Guess I’ll just have to roll with it, then.” She lays herself to rest for the night, and when she’s in between the haze of being conscious and being asleep, she has the clearest thought: _well, it wouldn’t hurt_.

 

“I’ve let Sawamura-kun in, dear. It’s rude to have your man waiting for you for too long,” her mother peeks her head into her room.

“He’s not ‘my man,’ mom! Please! He’s just going to accompany me to the dentist!” she exclaims, her face warming up, though “your man” is euphony to her ears.

Mrs. Michimiya chuckles. “Not even _I_ was able to convince you to go to the dentist.”

“Okay fine but in my defense I didn’t think it was cavities back then.”

“Whatever you say, honey,” her mom’s voice is muffled by the walls as she goes downstairs.

 

_10:07_

**From:** Sugawara Koushi

 **Message Body** :

_oh it’s gonna be a good day!!_

-

_10:07_

**From:** Sugawara Koushi

**Message Body:**

_but it’s not because you’re not around, captain. you know we love you._

-

_10:08_

**From:** Sawamura Daichi

**Message Body:**

_what_

-

_10:09_

**From** : Sugawara Koushi

**Message Body:**

_have her help you out on the English homework. they’ve already tackled Oedipus Rex. ;)_

-

_10:09_

**From:** Sawamura Daichi

**Message Body:**

_what are you talking about we’re going to the dentist_

-

_10:10_

**From:** Sugawara Koushi

 **Message Body** :

_having her tell you won’t hurt, you know_

-

_10:10_

**From:** Sugawara Koushi

**Message Body:**

_it’s gonna be a long day, anyway. have fun on your date!! :D_

“No we’re not,” Daichi’s about to reply but Michimiya’s already descending the stairs, exclaiming, “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting; I had trouble sleeping because my tooth was practically _throbbing_.”

As she stands before him, Daichi’s mind goes back to Suga’s text a few seconds ago. _Have fun on your date!_ He has to admit, it’s nice to see Michimiya dressed in civilian, not in school uniform or the volleyball team’s uniform. He feels a little dumb that he’s only noticed that now. And then something tickles the back of his mind—something he can’t name, and at the same time one which seemingly has always resided there inside him.

“Is it possible to be underdressed or overdressed for a dentist’s appointment?” Michimiya comes into clear view after his spacing out. She’s looking at him with her head leaned to the right.

He blinks. “No? Why’d you ask?”

“Because you’ve been staring?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he shakes his head slightly, and looks elsewhere. “It’s just that I see you only in two attires and it’s…nice, seeing you like that.”

“Thank you,” she glances to the direction of the kitchen, making sure her warming face is obscured from his view, and hollers, “Mom! I’ll be going with Sawamura now!”

“Alright sweetie, have fun on your date!”

The pair then freezes in their tracks. Sugawara suggesting it was one matter (just teasing), but one of their _parents_ saying it is just _another_. Sawamura rubs the tip of his nose while Yui tries not to melt.

“Shall we go?”

“Uh, yeah.”

 

Daichi concludes that he should take up dentistry. Because it looks fun, and a little easy, but for the most part it includes having permission to bring his face close to Michimiya’s and look at her on an oddly intimate perspective.

He pauses in his train of thought. _What am I thinking_?

The dentist gently tells the patient to just lie there for a moment as they let the anesthesia kick in. Michimiya obediently does, and she looks at him with something in her eyes that in telepathy, translates to _I’m scared_.

“How’s it going, Michimiya?” he grins at her.

“I can’t sp—yueww,” her lip is now locked to one side in a distorted pout. Daichi chuckles. “ _Heybr meh!_ ” she grumbles, and he tries his best not to laugh. It would be mean, and meaner now that she’s scared.

The dentist settles a chair beside the patient, and invites him, “Sawamura-kun, I think she needs you. Come here.”

He rises from his seat. What’s he supposed to do? “Um, but…”

“Just come here.” The dentist takes out the contraption to be used on extracting out the damaged teeth and _holy crap no never mind I'm not taking up dentistry; dentists are from hell_ , he thinks, and experiences legit secondhand fear. But he shakes it off, and sits beside Michimiya. She’s clenching her fists so hard her knuckles are white. He can’t blame her. That equipment looks like something the Reaper would use if his scythe doesn’t work.

The dentist coolly hums an unfamiliar tune as she leans in close to Michimiya, and she puts the weapon—no, equipment—in. “Hold still,” the dentist says, and Michimiya Yui sounds like a kitten in choke-hold.

“No pain, no gain,” alas, his mirror neurons stop trying to simulate  in his mouth the thing he’s seeing, and in a steady voice, talks Michimiya into calmness. He uses the voice he would use on his team, “Calm down, Michimiya. It’s alright.” He touches her fist.

But she’s not calming down.

“Um, uh…” even The Daichi is not working on her. He frantically searches his mind for things to say, because the doctor says that if she doesn’t stop stiffening the bleeding will be worse. If this were his teammate it would probably be another matter; if it were Sugawara he would’ve just calmly have his teeth out; if it were Tanaka he’d be taking the pinch manfully and just cry afterward, in the darkness of his room, when the anesthesia wears off, and if it were Nishinoya—

 _Nishinoya_.

“I’ll buy you ice cream later!” He declares, and the dentist smiles.

“Oh, hear that, Michimiya-san? Sawamura-kun is buying you ice cream later. What flavor will it be, Sawamura-kun?”

(Here Michimiya mumbles in sounds that is impossible for comprehension) “Anything you’d like, Michimiya. There’s vanilla, green tea, and I heard Kageyama and Hinata talking about a new flavor just yesterday, I don’t know what it’s called. Anything, I promise—ow, ow, ow, ow!” he realizes that his hand has been in her grip for a moment now. She’s incredibly strong.

“She’s stopped shaking,” the dentist smiles. “Hold her hand for a moment, please, Sawamura-kun? It’s good that she’s pressing all her strength there,”

“Ow, okay.” He looks at her, and she’s looking at him with grateful eyes and shining eyelashes, with a smile—smile be it called the weird way her mouth is fashioned right now.

Two of her teeth are affected by the cavities, and on the second round of tooth-removal, Sawamura tells her about the antics of the people in his team. Those freshmen Kageyama and Hinata (“you know, the two I was talking about yesterday? The two who can do a freakish quick attack?”) are hilarious off-court, though they almost always spike up his blood pressure constantly bickering. Michimiya listens and even breathes out a few laughs, and the dentist also enjoys the stories, too.

 “No volleyball practice for a while, Michimiya-san, alright? It’ll spell greater trouble for you and your team if you exert yourself. Let you recover.”

She mumbles something that Sawamura translates to the dentist, “She’s worried they won’t practice without her.” he turns to the female captain and promises, “Don’t worry; I’ll supervise in your place. They can practice together with our team.”

The dentist smiles. “There you have it. Now take these while you recover,” she hands them a piece of paper with a few names of medicine on it. “One can never be too sure.”

They pay the bill, and set out.

 

Half the day later, when they’ve bought what was on the prescription and they’re tired from their little adventure, Michimiya Yui and Sawamura Daichi find themselves at Coach Ukai’s store. (Someone else is managing it now; as they know coach’s at school training the team) it’s the closest to home.

She’s waiting for him outside, seated on the elevated step. _What a day this has been_. She sighs, tired. _And I’ve disgraced myself forever in Sawamura’s eyes by chickening out in the face of dental danger. Oh, well. Time to move on, Michimiya Yui. This was hopeless from the beginning anyway._

Suddenly there’s something icy cold on her left cheek and she jerks away.

“Hehe,” Sawamura sits beside her, and opens the pint. “I hope you like vanilla because they haven’t restocked on other flavors yet,”

“It’s fine; I like it.”

He hands her a plastic spoon and the ice cream, and away she happily eats.

Sawamura merely looks at her with an interested face and his cheek rested on a hand, a smile curved by his mouth and his brows slightly bent upward.

“Have some.” She says, offering her spoon with the ice cream on it. “I believe in ‘share your blessings.’”

“Even when it’s to the person who’s already given that blessing?”

She chuckles. “Doesn’t matter,”

He wants to point out that he’s just eaten from her spoon, but refrains, afraid to send them both into a fit of shyness. He wants to say something, _anything_ , because if this silence continues it would be an awkward one.

But nothing comes to mind, and he’s surprised that it’s the contrary of his belief. The silence is comfortable. The sun is setting, and he concludes that Sugawara _was_ right. It really _has_ been a long day.

“Sorry for dragging you into buying new kneepads with me.” He says.

“It’s alright. I was able to buy new ones too, anyway.”

“Did you enjoy today? Well, save for the fact that you almost died there at the dentist,”

Michimiya laughs. “Oh, no. I enjoyed that one immensely,”

“Really? Why?”

 _Because you held my hand. Brain no please don’t_. “Hmm…I don’t think I’m going to chicken out in the face of something horrifying for the next three months.”

“I was actually pretty surprised you got scared, honestly.”

Her ears are pink, he notices. “I’m sorry. I’m a disgrace.”

“That’s not what I meant! It was nice, actually, to see you scared, like _really_ scared—in a way that you were really expressing it.”

She heaves a sigh.

“It’s better than hearing you getting demoralized.”

She looks at him. “I want to agree with you, but both things about me are disgraceful.”

“It’s not _disgraceful_. I’d say it’s _human_ ,”

“How?”

“Well, I’m used to sounding optimistic and giving people pep talks. Getting scared isn’t supposed to be my thing. I’m a captain.”

“And I’m a duck?”

“No, no!” he laughs. “It’s…kind of hard to explain. It’s just that before I sleep every night, I’m—oomff,”

“ _I geddit, I geddit_ , Sawamura.” She’s thrust her spoon into his mouth. “That sounded like a secret. Don’t worry, it’s safe with me.”

Gratitude is painted on his face. They’ve known each other since junior high, but now did he just feel that they’re this close. Or, it feels like they’re even _closer_ now. It fills his chest with something that tugs him as painful, but after it truly sinks in he realizes it’s not painful—it’s _ticklish_. There’s a warmth that starts from the pit of his stomach, that climbs up to his face, flowing to the shells of his ears. It’s a foreign feeling; no, it’s different from winning a set and somewhat better than the feeling of winning a match.

“Say, what was that thing Sugawara told me about? You said something about it too, yesterday. You have homework on  _Oedipus Rex_?”

“Yeah…”

“Want me to tell you the story?”

“Sure. I don’t want to read it anyway.”

And she does tell him, from the birth of Oedipus to his fulfillment of his damned fate of inadvertently killing his father and marrying his mother, and his eventual downfall. It’s a disturbing tale, Daichi concludes as he listens, albeit made exciting because Michimiya sounds funny missing two molars while speaking. He drinks in every word of her lively rendition of the story, and as she finishes, she remarks, “Intense, right?”

Sawamura nods. The sky is orange now. “True.”

“I know! Sure, it’s gross, but Sophocles is a genius.”

“I don’t think it was Oedipus’ fault, though. He just fell victim to the prophecy,”

“Perhaps,” her ice cream’s melted now, so she just drinks it. “What was your homework about?”

“A reaction paper on that. Whether it was Oedipus’ fault that he married his mom and killed his dad.”

“Oh. So I guess you can answer now, now that I’ve told you the story?”

“Yes. I’ll accomplish it tonight,”

“Good.”

He eyes the sinking sun, and a thought clicks in his mind. He has the vaguest idea what he’s saying, because his mouth has already said it before he’s realized it—“Although,” Michimiya glances at him. “Do you think it would’ve been alright if Oedipus and Jocasta weren’t mother and child?”

“Absolutely alright.”

The next time he looks at her, Michimiya thinks that there’s more to his stare than _just_ a mere stare. “If, say, Oedipus were someone other than Jocasta’s son…it would’ve been okay, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Do you think Jocasta liked Oedipus?”

“I…I guess?” she hesitates, wondering if they’re still talking about _Oedipus_ _Rex_. “She wouldn’t have married him or comforted him if she didn’t,”

 “So Oedipus can hope?”

A crease slowly develops between her brows. He’s looking at her like he’s in a trance.  “Sawamura it’s just ancient drama please don’t get carried away?” half her mind is telling her to stop the conversation at where it is, for some reason.

And she’s saved by a miracle, because just then they hear whooping in the distance and hollering, “Oh, would you look at them! They’re adorable!”

“Aha! So this is why the captain was out for the whole day!”

Both glance at the direction of the sounds, and there’s the entire Karasuno boys’ volleyball team.

Sugawara, though the most gentle-faced among everyone, has the most vicious look in his face. “How was the trip to the dentist, Michimiya?”

“It’s fine! Totally fine.” The two captains stand to meet the group.

“Captain,” says the orange-haired shortie as he steps forward, with the most innocent look on his face. “Was it true you were absent for today because you took senpai out on a date?”

“ _What_?” Sawamura looks at Michimiya for a split-second. “I accompanied her to the dentist, that’s all,”

But the chibi doesn’t seem to have heard him because his reply is, “That’s amazing! Teach me how to take someone out on a date, captain!”

Suddenly, as if he emerged from the shadows, a tall, black-haired boy stands behind the orange-haired freshman and in an instant, has his grip atop the small one’s head.

“Hey, you. Stop invading other people’s personal space.” The boy looks at Michimiya. “Please excuse him, senpai.”

“Ow, ow! Kageyama that hurts! Not the Iron Claw!”

“It’s fine,” she smiles at them. Just then she realizes that Sawamura is no longer standing beside her, and there he is, about three feet away, ringed by a herd of boys teasing him, but then they stop, as soon as Sawamura sports his devilish Angry Aura.

“Because I’m sorry that I wasn’t around for today’s practice,” Sawamura says to his team, “I’m treating everyone pork buns. Two per person,”

And that is enough for the team to cheer loudly, earning a reprimand from Coach Ukai.

Sawamura volunteers to walk Michimiya home, but she politely declines, saying that he should go home straight and do his homework on _Oedipus Rex_. There’s Suga to accompany her, anyway.

 

On their walk home, Suga slyly steers the conversation into having Michimiya tell him what happened. It was fine with her; though she left out the weird moment after her telling about Oedipus. Suga looks satisfied when they reach her home, and he tells her that he’ll improvise another chance for them to “go to the dentist,” by which he means getting them to go on another date, not force-feeding Michimiya with tooth-decaying sweets.

It doesn’t happen again until spring, however. Both teams are busy training, and Michimiya has already well forgotten about what happened that day; memories made blurry by physical exhaustion and academics and her sports combined. Sawamura, on the other hand, while indeed he too, is busy as a graduating senior and team captain, doesn’t really forget and still broods over what it was that was supposed to come out of his mouth that afternoon.

He doesn’t realize it until graduation day.

They’re all taking pictures; there’s Hinata crying and even Kageyama looks a little gloomy; Tanaka and Nishinoya are not only weeping, but also have snot dribbling from their nostrils as they say their goodbyes to Azumane.

The crowd disperses from the school, and just then he finds her.

“Michimiya!”

She turns. Her face brightens up and so does Sawamura’s day. “Sawamura! Congratulations on graduating!”

He jogs to her. “You, too. Congratulations!”

“Any plans for college? I heard you’re going to Tokyo U?”

“Hmm, yeah. I guess.”

“I’m glad,” she smiles. “You’re still playing volleyball, if I know.”

“Hard to get it out of my system,” he chuckles, and a gust of wind breezes by, taking sakura with it. They look at each other, expectantly, and silence hangs in the air.

“Sawamura—”

“Michimiya—” he clears his throat. “Sorry; go on.”

“No; you go on. I think yours is far more important.”

He hesitates, and proceeds, “Remember that day when I went with you to the dentist?”

“Hm. Yeah?”

“And I asked you about _Oedipus Rex_?”

“Yes. You never told me how you did on the homework,”

“I got a fair mark,” he shrugs with a smile. His hands are cold, and there's a painful knot is in his stomach, a knot that he knows won’t unwind until he lets this out. “And remember that I asked you if Jocasta liked Oedipus?”

“You were acting weird back then.”

“Can I ask you something, Michimiya?”

It’s impossible, she knows, after all these years, but she kind of takes the hint. “Anything.”

“Do you think Jocasta likes Oedipus? And, say, hypothetically…she…she’d go to the dentist with him? Because, um, he…he wants to…to…have his teeth…checked?”

For any outsider looking in, the conversation would make total nonsense, but it’s not his words that she understands, she realizes, but the look in his eyes. Her face feels warm, and her body feels like it’s shaking, and then, to Sawamura’s utter humiliation, she bursts out laughing, even clutching her stomach.

But that humiliation is turned to delight when she steps close to him, and punches him lightly on the chest, “Jocasta only dreamed of being invited to the dentist. For, like, _years_ ,”

“ _Really?_ ” _Oedipus, you moron!_ Daichi curses mentally. His face feels hot, too, and he starts giggling with her, and passersby think they’re a pair of harmless high school lunatics. “So, is that a yes?”

She has to fan herself when her laughter subsides, and she clears her throat. “Jocasta would _love_ to _go to the dentist_ , tell Oedipus.” And before Michimiya’s better judgment takes over, she delivers a quick peck on his cheek, and laughs again. “We are so tacky,”

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” Daichi thinks he’s never laughed this hard in his life. They walk, then, down the sakura-laden road.

And by the school gate, a grey-haired boy looks over with a salute on his forehead, and whispers, amused, “You two are so cute. I want to punch Daichi.”


End file.
